When Hope is Lost
by Hotwiring the Fragment Links
Summary: Captured by an alien intent on using the human race to start an interstellar war, with no idea where he is and no obvious way of escape, the Doctor meets a mystery girl who claims to have met him before. If he is to get everybody out alive he must work out who she is and whether she can be trusted. Doctor!Whump
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hello there, thanks for stumbling onto this my first ever story! The plan is to update weekly (saturdays) but who know's how that'll turn out. Just a quick warning...while I do my best to ensure that this story has a plot that is worth reading in its own right, it will involve quite a bit of whump so if you don't want to see the Doctor getting hurt then you may not want to read on. I've rated it T to be safe but I'm not entirely sure about how to judge a story so if at any point you think it should be moved up or could go down please let me know._

_I really hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Fish and chips.

Proper battered fish and crispy chips with extra vinegar, the kind you can only get in 21st century England.

That is what the Doctor was craving as he stepped out of the TARDIS and filled his lungs with salty sea air. He strolled down the promenade, hands in pockets and coat billowing in the wind behind him, and began watching as waves rolled in towards the shore, growing in power and strength as they rushed in, threatening the beach. Then, just as they drew to their full height, they fragmented and broke, like glass, sending droplets of water flying as they toppled down before receding back into the blanket of water from which they came.

The Doctor turned sharply, noticing a sign reading 'Fish & Chips' and made a beeline for the entrance to the small shop. The door jingled as it closed behind him, replacing the sounds of seagulls squawking in the sky with a quiet television which sat in the corner and the sizzling of chips. He joined the small queue and watched the images flashing before him on the small screen. His brow knotted in concern as the words scrolling across the bottom of the news report spoke of terrorist attacks across the UK and images of rubble and burning buildings appeared behind them.

Humans had such a knack for destroying each other, for pushing down any altruistic impulses they may feel and attacking others for their own self-seeking ends. Humans, he realised, weren't so different from Timelords. They both sought power and domination over all they considered to be lesser than themselves and they both would take whatever means possible in their quest for superiority. But then humans were also so innocent in their child-like wonder. They often seemed to be able to find endless beauty in the seemingly mundane - one of the reasons why he loved them so much. They kept him young. They kept him hopeful.

"Can I help you sir?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the young blonde behind the counter and looked around, realising that he was now the only customer left in the shop. "Um yes, fish and chips please."

She nodded before shouting his order back into the kitchen behind her. "And how would you like to pay?" She asked. He swaggered over to the counter and slid his psychic paper towards her, shooting her a wink as he did. She let out a small gasp and stood a little straighter as her eyes scanned the paper before sliding it back. "Of course, I'm so sorry, sir." The Doctor just nodded as he glanced down at the paper, which apparently just presented him as 'Envoy to Her Majesty the Queen of England' and bore the royal crest. He felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he considered the absurdity of a royal envoy walking into a fish and chip shop in this sea-side town. "Not to worry, Caitlin," He chirped, noticing her name badge, "May I call you Caitlin?" He flashed his infectious grin at her as he asked. She blushed and nodded, her blonde bob bouncing as she grabbed the polystyrene box which had just been pushed through a hatch in the wall before handing it to the Doctor. "Thank you very much, Caitlin, have a lovely day!" The Doctor accepted the package and headed back out through the door into the bright sunlight.

The Doctor was just staring down at his food, disappointed that it hadn't come wrapped in newspaper (there was just something about fish and chips wrapped in newspaper which inexplicably made it taste better) when a loud blast behind him sent his chips flying and the Doctor lying face down on the road, ears ringing with the sudden loud noise. The street was filled with panic as shrapnel rained down upon the pedestrians and tourists. People ran in every direction trying to escape from the terror which had descended so suddenly on the area. The Doctor stood, blood dripping down his forehead, and darted right back into the shop which he had just left, which now stood with only half a roof, the other side having collapsed in the explosion. "Caitlin!" He called out urgently into the dust now clouding the air and making it difficult to see. "Caitlin! Are you alright?"

"Behind the counter." He heard a weak voice call back and rushed to where the voice was coming from. He found her lying on her back, dusty blonde hair splayed out across her face with her leg trapped below a pile of rubble, and immediately set to work to free her. As soon as he had managed to free her leg he heard another explosion further down the street and along with cries of fear and the unmistakable sound of a building collapsing. He helped Caitlin to her feet, supporting some of her weight.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so...thanks."

"What about the kitchen staff?"

"I think Jeff made it out the back door before the roof came down."

"OK"

The Doctor led Caitlin out of the shop before telling her to get herself as far away as possible. "I'm sorry, I need to go!" He called back to her when she tried to make him come with her as he rushed off down the road in the direction where the last explosion had gone off.

Utter chaos was everywhere around him as people ran away from the potential danger while others hurried to try and rescue precious items from their homes before fire claimed them. As the Doctor ran, another bomb went off just ahead of him, and another behind. The whole street was now shrouded in mist and rubble and shrapnel flying everywhere. He encountered a group of children who appeared to be on their way home from school when they got caught up in the fray and confusion. He quickly sent them the way he had come from, telling them to stick together and head left down the promenade until it seemed the danger was over.

More explosions went off all around the Doctor - they were smaller now, not enough to pull down a building, but they had increased in frequency. Each one threw up debris, stinging the Doctor's hands and face. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins; he hardly registered the small, sharp scratch as something lodged itself in his left arm.

He spun around, trying to work out where to head next, but it was impossible to pinpoint exactly where he could do the most good. He settled on a burning house; inside he could just make out the screams of a woman and flew up the stairs in pursuit of the distressed calls. He burst into a bedroom on the first floor and could just about make out the figure of a woman through the smoke, huddled in a corner as flames tore through her home. He leapt through the fire and reached out a hand towards her. She looked up, eyes full of despair. The Doctor decided to take a gentler approach and knelt down next to her shouting over the roar of the flames. "Come with me. Everything will be OK." She showed no indication of having heard him but accepted his hand all the same, allowing herself to be helped up and guided quickly down the stairs.

The Doctor had to cling to the stair rail as well as to the shocked woman in order to stop himself from collapsing in the smoke. His respiratory bypass system kicked in, preventing him from having to breathe in the dizzying air. He led the woman outside and sent her down the street in the same direction as the others.

His vision blurred as he tried to work out where to head to next. It was then that he realised that something was wrong, or at least more wrong than he had first thought. It wasn't the smoke at all which was making him dizzy...something was shutting down his cognitive awareness. He closed his eyes and, amid the adrenaline and confusion, desperately tried to focus in on the source of this biological attack. Suddenly, he was aware of the pain in his foot where broken glass had pierced his shoe, and the blood that oozed from all over the areas of his skin which were exposed. Over it all, however, he noticed the stabbing pain in his left tricep. He opened his eyes and squinted at his arm, just about managing to make out a small needle sticking out of his suit.

That was the last thing the Doctor was could remember before darkness took him in the street.

* * *

_A/N - What did you think? Please review/send me a message as it would be lovely to know I actually have somebody to write for and would probably help encourage me to make sure I've got the next chapter ready for next week. Have a beautiful day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Hey! Here's a slightly more whumpy chapter for all those who are into that sort of thing (but mainly just because I like writing whump ;P) and before you expect me to always update this quickly let me just say that this chapter was written in advance...after this, updates will take a LOT longer. _

_I forgot to put in a disclaimer in at the beginning of my last chapter but I'm not entirely sure why there's a need for one...if I owned Doctor Who or any of it's characters then I'd be putting my stories on TV not on a fan website. Also thank you so much to my incredible beta reader...you are very much appreciated! Anyway, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

The first thing the Doctor was aware of was the handcuffs digging into his wrists. They forced him to place most of his weight on his arms, which were held together in the air above his head. He groggily forced his eyes open to take in the world around him. He was chained in the middle of a large, empty room with low red walls and a red stone floor. From the stagnancy and pressure of the air combined with the fact that the only light source was a bright artificial lamp on the ceiling, he guessed he was somewhere underground. All he knew for sure, though, was that he was still on earth.

Shivering slightly at the bitter cold, he realised that he was naked from the waist up. He tried to look down to see the state he was in but found that as he did, something metal bit into his neck, forcing him to keep his head upright.

He felt incredibly vulnerable in his current position and knew that he was probably supposed to. Whoever, or whatever, was keeping him here probably had darker plans for him than to just sit and rot in a cell, but he tried to keep his spirits up by telling himself that he had gotten out of worse situations. What he could not work out, though, was how he had ended up in this situation to begin with. As he regained his awareness, the events leading up to his collapse started coming back to him, but they were all blurring together in his mind and he was having a terrible time actually piecing them together. He remembered running and chips and fire and explosions and he could vaguely remember noticing a small needle in his arm.

There was a click followed by a slight squeak from behind the Doctor as a door swung open on it's hinges. The Doctor felt his bare back tingle as he became aware of the fact that he was no longer alone in the room. Whoever had joined him remained utterly silent and the Doctor was prevented from turning round by his bonds and the metal collar around his neck. Instead, he concentrated on keeping his breathing steady and even, so as not to betray any sign of fear to his captor. He was acutely aware of being watched, and the sound of the chains jangling above him as he kept attempting to shift his position seemed almost deafeningly loud in contrast to the silent room.

Suddenly, the Doctor felt hot breath on the back of his neck and words that sent shivers down his spine were whispered into his ear with a voice that sounded more like the hissing of a snake.

"Welcome to the Hevletare's first training camp, Timelord."

At these words the Doctor's breath caught in his throat and he felt all the blood drain away from his face. His stomach leapt into his mouth and his hearts pounded in his chest making him certain he was about to throw up. A bead of sweat broke on his brow as he realised the extent of the danger he was in. He had been told stories of the Hevletare when he was a child on Gallifrey and they had been one of the only things which had managed to actually, properly scare him.

The Doctor watched warily as the creature behind him slowly walked round into view. It skulked on all fours, similar to a cheetah, but with large, sharp claws extending dangerously from its hands where fingers should be. The yellow scales which covered its body glistened in the bright light as its yellow tail rose high into the air. The tip of the Hevletare's tail was metallic silver and the Doctor was reminded of the stories of how Hevletare could send charges of electrical current through their tail. He had no idea whether the stories were true and was in no hurry to find out. The creature rounded on him before rising above the Doctor, standing only on its disjointed hind legs, looking down with black, gleaming eyes.

The Doctor tried to smile up at it with a sparkle in his own brown orbs. "Hello," he chirped. "My name's the Doctor. What can I do you for?"

The Hevletare continued to gaze menacingly down at him until finally announcing in a hiss, "You have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?" the Doctor questioned, hoping it wouldn't be something ominous; perhaps a pottery competition, although given his current situation, he highly doubted that.

"The cause."

_Not ominous at all, _the Doctor thought."Right, yes, of course. Good." He paused. "And the cause is?"

"War. You will be among the first of my soldiers, and once you are trained you will help to take this planet for a higher cause. I will use humanity to enslave the galaxy and will take my rightful place at the head of a new Hevletarian Empire."

Enslave humanity? Why would the Hevletare possibly need humans as soldiers? Everything about a Hevletare was perfectly evolved for war. Their speed and agility would allow them to quickly and easily overpower the human race so what was the need for training camps? A Hevletare army would be far more effective than a human army, so why...oh. Realisation suddenly dawned on the Doctor: the Hevletare didn't have an army. It had said 'I', 'I will use humanity'. This Hevletare was the last.

A wave of sympathy hit the Doctor as he could suddenly relate to the desperate alien before him. He knew better than most of how being completely alone can rip through a heart like lightning. But that was no excuse for treating people as disposable objects.

"This is a fully fledged, level 5 planet." The Doctor growled, rage filling his eyes.

"Exactly. Not defended enough to stop me but clever enough to know when they are defeated. I couldn't have picked a more perfect planet if I'd tried. And there is something about this race; I think war suits them well", the Helvetare spoke quietly, its tail moving closer to the Doctor.

"This planet is defended. I will not let you take its people." The Doctor warned, his voice dark and threatening. The Hevletare stared down at him an evil glint in its eye before lightly brushing its tail against the Doctors chest.

As it did so, the Doctor's entire body convulsed as pain laced through every muscle. He heard a scream echo around the room but was not aware of letting one out as he fought to channel the electricity down and out of his body. Every single one of his muscles screamed for the torment to end and when the Hevletare finally did lift its tail, the Doctor was once more left dangling in his chains, gasping for breath.

"I think you'll find you don't have a choice, Timelord." The Doctor flinched as the Hevletare gestured towards his collar with his tail. "This metal; I believe in the culture of this planet it means ownership."

"Why," the Doctor struggled to regain control of his voice. "Why the collar?"

"Your body rejected the chip."

"The chip?" He remembered how hungry he was and thought longingly of his abandoned meal of chips strewn across the street.

"I control the minds of my subjects with a chip. Your body rejected yours; you kept working it to the surface like a splinter, so my followers suggested a more rudimentary approach."

He tried to control his anger, not wanting another charge of volts rushing through his body. "You can't do that; a mind can't be controlled like a puppet, not for long anyway."

"No, that is why we must break you first. Incidentally, follower Alpha wanted an example and I think you'll do just fine. I will get him now. Goodbye, Timelord." And with that it stood back from the Doctor, falling back to all fours before stalking out of the room.

The door closing behind it with another click.

The Doctor was not left alone for long before the door clicked open again. This time he could hear that the person entering behind him wore heavy boots and walked with an even step. There was a slight jangling as whoever it was deposited something on the floor before walking straight around to face the Doctor.

This man wore red, canvas trousers which hung loosely from his frame and a loose red t-shirt. "What is it with this place and red?" The Doctor murmured under his breath as he noticed a small, red light flashing in between the man's collar bones.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." His voice was harsh and authoritative. "Name?"

"The Doctor."

The man turned and walked swiftly back behind the Doctor, retrieving the object he had placed down. "In answer to your question, red hides the blood better." He stated before bringing the cat-o-nines down onto the Doctor's exposed back.

The Doctor heard it first, the squelch of his flesh as it was ripped away by harsh pieces of metal embedded in the vicious whip. Then came the pain. His back seared with white hot agony and he released a piercing cry into the room. He tried to bite his lip to stop from screaming out as the metal woven into the whip's tails tore into his skin and muscles again and again. Each time his back arched desperately away, trying to avoid the painful sting, but each time the metal found its mark and tore ruthlessly into him.

It had started so suddenly that the Doctor had had no time to prepare his body for the shock of the torment which now rained down upon him. His throat quickly became sore from the screams and whimpers and he felt hot blood drip down his back. Tears streamed down his face as he helplessly hung by his arms in the centre of the room. His breathing became laboured and he had to force himself to pull in air in an attempt to relieve the pain.

Each time the hot sting of one lash reached its climax the next one fell, allowing no time for respite before the new onslaught began. His back and shoulders screamed in agony and he tried to beg for his tormentor to stop but the words came out as a strangled cry. The Doctor finally accepted that there was nothing he could do and let the pain wash over him until he felt the sweet release of unconsciousness pull him in for the second time that day.

* * *

The prisoners sat huddled in silence against the far wall, opposite the door. The room was completely dark and they could not see how big it was or whether there was any furniture. All they knew was each other.

Without warning, a projector flashed on and images began appearing on the wall just above the door. Their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light as a loud voice rang out across the room.

"_Congratulations Unit 12. You have been selected as the first stock for the army of our Lord. Soon you will learn your destiny and will be trained for the glorious cause of our lord and master._"

An image flashed up of a man dressed entirely in red, hands behind his back.

"_I am Stewart Edmunds, your new commander. You are to refer to me as Sir. Do not speak unless you are spoken to and carry out any and every order put to you without question. Follow the rules and you might survive. Break them and you may not be so lucky..._"

The lights were thrown on and the door flung open as the prisoners stood up defensively. In walked Stewart Edmunds followed by two more men who, between them, dragged an unconscious figure. They walked in past Edmunds, who had stopped just inside the door, and deposited the man unceremoniously onto the middle of the floor for all to see before turning and leaving again. The man lay caked in blood which seemed to still be running down his shredded back. All the prisoners stared wide-eyed at the body and there were gasps as some of them realised that he was not simply wearing a red t-shirt like the other men.

"Does everybody understand?" Edmunds demanded rather than asked as he glared at the people cowering before him.

A chorus of "Yes, sir" was murmured round the room. He smiled in satisfaction, glancing once more at the broken form on the floor before turning and striding confidently out the door. He was just about to close the door behind him when a single voice broke the silence with a resounding "No."

Edmunds stopped in his tracks, allowing the word to hang in the air before turning sharply. His eyes flitted round the room, taking in every face before finally settling on one in particular. A young lady with deep chestnut hair falling down to her waist and a round face was the only person who wasn't staring intently at the floor, as if trying to melt into it.

He stalked over and stood in front of her, glaring down into her deep brown eyes. She did not look away as he had hoped she would, but simply gazed back with an expression not of defiance or anger but of honest sympathy. Edmunds could almost feel his hate for her flowing round his body, hot and fast as blood. He resisted the urge to throw her against the wall and beat her until she laid cold and dead before him, and instead spoke in an even and quiet voice.

"Care to repeat that?"

"I don't understand." She replied in a voice which somehow, despite being soft and shaky, held an air of authority. "I don't understand how anybody could come to be so insecure that they look for wholeness by trying to break somebody else. I don't understand why you seem to be looking for acknowledgement and confirmation of your power and control over us." Her confidence was growing now and she spoke with a strong voice "And most of all, I do not understand why you think showing me that," she gestures towards where the Timelord lay unconscious on the floor "would make me fear you."

Edmunds' eyes had now narrowed to slits and his whole body was tense as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Well it's a good thing you don't feel fear, because tomorrow night, you will be getting the same as him."

Her expression did not change as she continued to look challengingly into his eyes. Edmunds growled before turning and marching through the door, pausing only to call out to her over his shoulder, "My men will come for you at nineteen hundred hours...be ready."

The lights flickered off again, plunging the room into darkness once more as the lock slid shut behind him.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading...if you feel like reviewing it will actually make my day! I'd really love to know what people thought of the Hevletare and also your first impressions of my OC. Have an excellent week everybody xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Happy weekend! This week was my birthday and some exams leading to this chapter being a bit filler-y than I would have liked...sorry...but on the bright side it is coming to you on Saturday like I promised. Happy reading..._

* * *

"Let's just wait and see what he wants."

"Are you joking? He's hardly brought us here for a tea party! We need to find a way out and quickly."

"You can't just rush an escape. We'll need to take time to see how this place works before trying to get out or we'll be caught...and then we'll really be in trouble."

"Are we going to die?"

The Doctor found he was lying, sprawled against a cold stone floor when he opened his eyes. The room was dark and he could hardly make out the ground just centimetres from where his head lay in his arm. He could just hear the hushed conversation around him and managed to pick up four voices. Judging by what they were saying, the Doctor decided that these people were as much prisoners here as he was. He moved to get up and join in with the conversation but found that he quickly regretted it as the movement sent stabs of pain that rippled through the muscles of his back. He let out a quiet groan.

"Doctor?" A female voice broke through the haze. "Are you awake?"

He tried to reply but found that his throat was hoarse from screaming and he only managed some form of muffled squeak in response.

"He needs water. Brook, would you mind getting some? Andy, could you come and help me here." The voice was soft and gentle but that did nothing to stop his stomach turning in dread when it spoke again. "Doctor, I'm sorry but there's no way you're going to be able to drink like that...we're going to have to help you sit up."

He sighed, she was right, he had lost a lot of water from tears and sweat and the idea of the clear liquid flowing down his dry throat was beautiful. But sitting meant moving, moving meant pain.

He gritted his teeth as two pairs of hands gently took hold of him and began easing him up and over. He could not prevent the small whimpers and moans which passed through his lips as every part of his back screamed out in protest at the sudden movement. Finally he came to a sitting position, his legs loosely crossed in front of him. He felt another hand lift his chin slightly and pour a liquid down into his mouth as the two people who had helped him sit continued to steady him. The water, despite the fact that it tasted dirty and distinctly thicker than water should be, was bliss.

As the Doctor stopped drinking a large digital clock appeared in white above the door. He struggled to turn his head to see it as his collar still bit into his skin. The time on the clock read 18:55. There was a sharp intake of breath next to him. In the white light of the clock the Doctor could just about make out the long dark hair of the young woman beside him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked before mentally scolding himself for asking such a stupid question. Nothing was alright, not here. Any place where the people in charge will literally torture somebody in order to prove a point was not somewhere to ask the question 'Is everything alright?'

"Um...yeah...it's just that...I may have said something a little stupid to the man that brought you in here." The brown haired girl chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she spoke.

Worry filled the Doctor at this news and he could only guess at how the guards had responded to a prisoner speaking out of place. She was scared of the clock and that meant that it was probably counting down to something. Before he could respond, the man on his other side who he assumed was Andy, spoke.

"You were brilliant! I wish I'd stood up to him like you."

"I don't think he saw it like that," she said quite dejectedly.

The Doctor, aware of the clock casting a gentle light onto his face, stared straight into where he thought the woman's eyes were. "What is your name?"

She drew back from him slightly and he saw as the light now illuminated her face too that she was hurt. Had he said something wrong? As far as he knew (and he considered himself almost an expert on humans) it wasn't offensive to ask somebody's name.

"Doctor it's me, El. Don't you remember me?"

He racked his brain, pulling up any information relating to an El and tried to place the face he saw in front of him but found that he honestly couldn't think of anywhere he'd seen her before. "I'm sorry but no." A thought popped into his head, "although, in fairness, I might not have met you yet."

Confusion flashed in her eyes before quickly being replaced by understanding. "Is that the timey-rimey thing?"

A grin spread across his face, "Timey-wimey." He corrected her, "but yes." His face turned serious once more before he spoke again, "I am so sorry that you are here, El. But I promise you, all of you," he looked round at each of the three others in the room individually "I will do everything in my power to get you out of here."

"It's not your fault; you didn't let the bombs off." It was the woman who had given him the water who had spoken, Brook he thought her name was.

"Bombs?" the Doctor's mind flashed back to the day before when he had been running through the shrapnel filled street.

"We think that's how they choose us. Set bombs of in the streets and monitor who reacts in an efficient way before tranquilizing the people who have been selected with a small dart." Andy explained.

That seemed more than plausible to the Doctor as he remembered the dizziness and confusion he had felt just before waking up in chains.

Just then light flooded the room, causing the Doctor to throw his arms up to his eyes in defence of the attacking light. This was a mistake as the violent motion ripped open some of the wounds which had sealed as he slept, tearing a tortured cry from his mouth and causing his eyes to fill with water.

He felt El tense next to him before two men stormed through the door and roughly yanked her up as he sat, almost unable to move, in the middle of the floor.

"Wait! Stop! Whatever you're planning on doing to her you can do to me instead!" the Doctor's protests were met with silence as El was pulled out the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

"What happened when I came in yesterday?" the Doctor asked urgently as the lights and clock flickered out again.

"El basically told Edmunds off. She was magnificent! But then the heartless bastard promised her the same as what you got, we all thought he was probably bluffing until the clock appeared." Again it was Andy who explained the events of the previous day.

"I'm not sure anybody bluffs here." The Doctor spoke grimly. "Did you notice the red light at the base of the guards' necks?" He asked, preparing to launch into an explanation. "I think they're chips with which they're being controlled. And if I'm right then you all have them too...let's just hope they're not activated before we can get out." He looked up into the dark at the three scared faces before him, painfully aware of his own collar which was beginning to rub, irritating the skin beneath.

A scared silence fell on the room and they all waited worriedly for El's return.

* * *

The Doctor sat leaning against the wall, where Brook and Andy had helped move him in the dark room. His back still throbbed from his painful lashing and he watched guiltily at where El lay unconscious and bloody on the floor before him. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow his fault that the young woman had experienced the same ordeal as him.

The Doctor's mind raced with questions about who this woman was. Could she be somebody from his future? She definitely seemed to know him and she had even managed to quote him, almost. But how close were they? Was it possible that he was meeting one of his future companions, and, if so, how had he allowed her to end up here? Pangs of guilt ran through the Doctor's chest as he realised that standing up for him when he could not was just so typical of what one of his companions would do, of what he would unwittingly teach them to do. Or perhaps she was simply sent by the Hevletare in an attempt to 'break' him. It equally seemed just like the kind of cruel thing that would occur in a place like this.

His eyes had adjusted to the dim light and he could now see the approximately 3x2 metre room clearly. There was a large sink in the corner which was filled with stagnant, murky water, a single cup floated on the surface of the water from when Brook had replaced it after helping him. Beside the sink was a small toilet which, thankfully, nobody had needed to use yet but he dreaded to think of when he would. The door to the room was heavy and every so often the Doctor could see a slight spark of electricity flicker through the handle.

All four sleeping figures in the room wore the same red trousers and t-shirt that his tormentor and the guards had worn, identical in every way apart from the fact that none of the prisoners wore shoes. The Doctor was the only one who was not wearing the red t-shirt as he had never been given one, probably in order to make his 'example' as clear as possible to the other prisoners as he was dragged in unconscious the day before. He was thankful that El's t-shirt had been returned to her after her punishment, grateful at least for this meagre piece of mercy.

As he listened the Doctor realised that the breathing of the smallest person in the room did not sound regular and even like the other sleeping humans. "Tyler." He whispered into the dark for the only person that the Doctor had not had a chance to properly talk to since he had woken up. In fact, in all the stress of El being taken away the Doctor had paid very little notice to the boy who had been sobbing quietly in the corner.

Tyler's head perked as heard his name being called. "Dad?" he replied hopefully, filling the Doctor's hearts with sympathy.

"No Tyler, it's only me. Do you want to talk?" He saw as Tyler nodded his head slightly and crawled over to sit against the wall next to the Doctor.

"How old are you Tyler?"

"10"

The Doctor was horrified at how young the boy was. He had so much life ahead of him and did not deserve in any way to be cooped up in here and treated like a prisoner.

"You must have been very brave during the bombs." The Doctor spoke quietly so as not to wake the others.

"It was just like in my comic books when the super-hero goes to save the damsel in distress. I should have gone with my Mum but I ran off into the street alone. She's going to be so cross with me." The Doctor reached an arm round the boy's shoulders as tears began to slide down the boy's face, ignoring how his own muscles protested to the sudden stretch.

"Doctor?" Tyler suddenly looked straight up into the Doctor's eyes. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"I hope so." The Doctor replied honestly. "It's like in your comic books...good always wins in the end."

* * *

_A/N - Hey, do you see that box just below this writing? Could you do me a favour and write some words in it? Any words at all...good words bad words happy words sad words angry words confused words harsh words friendly words...I really want to know some opinions and it's slightly killing me that I have no reviews. Have a delightful week!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Hello, thank you for your lovely reviews! I very muchly do hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

Tyler jerked awake beside the Doctor as the sudden light shattered the relative serenity of the room. The Doctor sighed, knowing the boy would struggle to get through the day on the little sleep he had had and wondered whether he should've given in to the requests for stories that came, quite so many times. Everybody in the room seemed on edge and the Doctor guessed they had probably already begun to associate lights going on with the guards storming in.

Sure enough, the door soon flew open allowing entrance to two burly guards along with 'Follower Alpha' who the others seemed to know as Stewart Edmunds. One of the guards threw a red t-shirt in the Doctor's direction which he grabbed and gratefully pulled on.

"On your feet." Came the harsh command followed by everybody scrambling to comply.

The Doctor took a moment longer as he forced his aching muscles to obey him. He noted with a frown how El had not moved at all since being returned and even now showed no signs of life other than the steady rise and fall of her back. The Doctor's own back had healed rapidly over night leaving him only with faint scars as evidence of his former torment and dull throbbing whenever he tried to move.

"Form ranks." This order was met with slightly more confusion as everybody waited for somebody else to initiate the action.

This time, the Doctor was the first to move, striding to stand in the centre of the room and fixing Edmunds with what he hoped was a confident stare. The others quickly joined him, Brook on one side and Andy and Tyler on the other forming what the Doctor considered more to be a 'rank' than 'ranks'.

He hoped that he'd be able distract Edmunds enough to keep him from lashing out at El for disobeying his commands to stand. He forced a bright smile onto his face, "Stewart! Lovely morning isn't it! Or at least it could be...I'm afraid I can't actually give you a definitive report on the weather at the moment. Although, given the air pressure a couple of days ago, I suspect a cold front's heading in. In which case..."

He trailed off as he noticed the intensity of the red light between Edmunds' collar bones increase. Edmunds marched across the room towards the Doctor, deliberately stepping on the unconscious woman's back as he did so which warranted him a pained grunt. As soon as Edmunds reached the Doctor he grabbed a fistful of tousled brown hair and pulled.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he was thrown to the floor. He landed on his hands and knees beside El but a swift kick to the stomach soon had him sprawled against the stone. His eyes watered as another heavy boot made contact with his side but he refused to make a sound, as much to try to remain strong for Tyler who was staring wide-eyed as to avoid giving Edmunds the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt.

"You. Do. Not. Show. Me. Any. Disrespect." Each word was punctuated with a hard blow to the guts and the Doctor soon found himself curled up in the foetal position gasping for breath as the air was repeatedly forced from his lungs.

He was then pulled up to a kneeling position by another fistful of hair. His eyes now stung with unshed tears and he could already feel welts and bruises starting to form where the boot had fallen.

"Apologise." Edmunds more or less spat into the Timelord's face as he continued to pull on his hair, forcing him to look him in the eye.

No words came from the Doctor's mouth as he glared defiantly up. The moment of silence ended swiftly as Edmunds' fist connected with the Doctor's solar plexus while the other hand continued to pull, hard, on the Timelord's head, preventing him from doubling over. The Doctor finally let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry." He muttered resentfully.

Edmunds pulled harder on his hair causing the Doctor to wince and let out a slight hiss. He took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the next words to leave his mouth.

"Sorry...sir." He ground out unwillingly allowing this brute, and by extension the creature controlling him, to take a position of authority. He was thrown forward once more before being told to get back in line. This time he complied without question, scrambling up and rejoining the group who were all now frozen in fear.

As he stood back in place he felt a hand hold onto his. He looked down in surprise to see Tyler's tear stained face trying to smile encouragingly up at him. It was in that moment that he saw what the Hevletare would never understand about humanity; the love and compassion that is so much stronger than the ancient alien's hatred and greed.

Edmunds, seeming satisfied, stepped back and looked over his new recruits. He eyed each one of them taking in every detail from the Doctor's scrawny figure to Brook's eyes which did not waver from the wall in front of her. Suddenly he stopped on the youngest of the recruits and his eyes traced down the boys arm until it reached the point where the two hands were clasped together. Defiance would not be tolerated.

He stormed forwards and crouched down so that his eyes were the same height as the pair in front of him. "What do you think you are doing?" he snarled into the boys face.

The Doctor gave Tyler's hand a little squeeze as Tyler looked worriedly up at him, looking for any kind of advice on how to answer the ambiguous question. Without warning Edmunds brought his hand down across his young recruit's face. Tyler clung tighter to the Doctor and managed to repress a cry of pain but couldn't quite stop the tears which leaked down his, now stinging, cheeks.

"If you cannot keep your hands to yourself while standing to attention then your hands will be taken away from you."

The Doctor heard the threat clearly as it was growled into his young friend's ear and felt a pang of guilt as Tyler snatched his hand away. How many more people would be punished because of him? How much more pain would be caused in his name? It never mattered how much he tried to help, how much he tried to protect those around him, he always ended up putting them into harm's way. Danger followed him wherever he went and he couldn't help but wonder if these people would even be here if he had not had a craving for chips. Perhaps everything that was happening, everything that would happen here, to these people, was his fault. His eyes hardened as he promised himself that he would not let any of these people die here, because of him. He would get everybody out. Every single one of these people would be free once more.

A loud abrupt beeping came from somewhere out in the hallway which was followed by the pitter-patter of light rain. "You will follow me in single file. Do not, under any circumstances break rank." Edmunds seemed almost angry at his troops as he spoke, this was not helped by the scrawny man in the middle of the row raising his hand slightly and clearing his throat. "What?"

"Where is it we're going?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Training."

As soon as the Doctor passed the threshold of the doorway he felt his breath catch; what he had assumed to be rain was in fact the sound of hundreds of pairs of bare feet all moving across the tiled stone floor. Stretching out as far as the eye could see was door after door, exactly like the one he had just stepped out of. Above each door was a number standing black against the whitewashed wall and out of each door came a small group of people all dressed in the red uniform of the prisoners. There were old men with greying hair and pregnant women hobbling along. Some walked with confident strides and defiantly raised chins while others cowered behind each other with wide, worried eyes.

When the Doctor had vowed to himself that he would get everybody out, he had had no idea of the reality of that promise. The long corridor was teeming with people, forming channels as they scurried behind their commanders. Ensuring the freedom of his cellmates was one thing but there were hundreds of people here.

The small group of Unit 12 was taken through a tall wooden door and were briefly caught up in the flow of people before breaking away and being taken through another door. The Doctor noted every corner, every staircase, and every doorway on the long route to wherever it was they were going. He was already beginning to put together a mental map of the underground network of tunnels when they rounded a corner and were hit with a sudden bitter cold breeze.

The Doctor was the first of the group to step out into the mist, bare feet feeling the morning dew on the soft green grass. He had not been expecting this. The birds sang high in the trees and the clouds parted, allowing the sun to warm his face...it would have almost seemed peaceful if not for the scaly yellow form of the Hevletare sitting cat-like in a clearing a few yards away. Its tail flicked menacingly and the Doctor thought he could detect a trace of red in its black eyes, if only for a second before it vanished again.

"Welcome, my soldiers. I trust Alpha has looked after you sufficiently?"

"Well, as well as can be expected from somebody whose mind's been taken over by an alien whose concept of love can be surpassed by that of a peanut. Tell you what though, your bed and breakfast service is severely lacking in breakfast, if you're going to interrupt me in the middle of trying to get some food the least you could do is..."

"Silence! You do not speak to our master unless spoken to. Or do I need to remind you of how to treat your superiors with respect?" Edmunds' threat did little to deter the Doctor who wondered how a direct question did not constitute being 'spoken to'.

But before he could make a curt reply the Hevletare spoke again.

"I have come today to monitor you in your first training exercise." It gestured with a sweep of its tail round the clearing and the Doctor noticed for the first time the racing track marked out in white against the fresh green grass. Running, that didn't sound so bad, particularly not in this lush environment.

"Because you are all new recruits you will begin with just a four hour session." That did not sound so good. He could perhaps just about deal with the physical excursion of four hours of running but there was no way the others would be able to do the same. Their frail human bodies would collapse with exhaustion long before 'training' was over, especially as none of these people had eaten anything in at least twenty eight hours.

"Good luck, my soldiers!" There it was again, that small glint of red in its eyes as the Hevletare spoke. Again it lasted only a second but the Doctor was sure he hadn't been imagining it this time. The Hevletare's eyes had flashed the same colour that pulsated at the bottom of the guards necks.

Edmunds turned abruptly to face his them and issued a harsh command to begin running round the track. The Doctor flashed him a defiant look but did not argue with the soldier, because as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared to argue with the direct order in front of the Hevletare. So instead he moved to the track and broke into a gentle jog, the others falling into step behind him as their training began.

* * *

The first couple of laps had not been too bad. In fact, it was almost relaxing to be stretching his legs properly again. The Doctor had allowed himself to forget the worry he had been carrying and simply let the wind rush against his face and the birds high above to whistle their songs to the rhythm of his steady pace. He closed his eyes and let his mind take him back to all the times he had flown through corridors, carried by adrenaline with danger hot at his heels and his companion right by his side.

By lap twelve, though, the pain was beginning to kick in. He shot a glance behind him as he heard the panting of Andy not far off. The man's face was already a bright red and sweat glistened off of his forehead despite the cool air. Further behind him Brook and Tyler ran together, faces contorted in pain as they struggled forwards. The Doctor knew that this amount of exertion would already have taken its toll on the humans.

His mind swam with half formed plans of how to get them away from this place. Something told him it would be unwise to simply run away as was his usual plan; the Hevletare had deliberately taken them out into the open and most likely had some form of precaution set up for if one of his soldiers broke from the set out track. It was clever and would not risk losing any of its army.

His collar rubbed sorely against the raw skin underneath and he was reminded once again of the chips implanted into the base of the prisoners' necks. So far they had been of little consequence to any of those in training but the Doctor had no idea how much the Hevletare had been using them to form psychic connections. He had observed the correlation between the flashing of Edmunds' own chip and his outbursts of violence but he could not understand why the Hevletare's eyes had flashed the same colour. The connection the Hevletare had was no doubt powerful but was there some sort of physical link as well as just a psychic one? And if so were they all already physically connected with the scaled alien through the chips?

He peeked up at where said alien was lying lazily on a tree branch and subconsciously sped up as he saw the piercing eyes fixed on him.

By the twentieth lap the Doctor's legs seemed to object to every movement as his muscles burned with every new stride. He had to force air into his now searing lungs and fought with the urge to double over at the stabbing pain in his gut. But almost worst of all he was bored. They had been going round this same track for over two hours now and while it had been nice to begin with, he was now in serious need of something new to stimulate his restless mind. He was now familiar with every detail of the scenery around the track from the large oak tree that marked the end of the large clearing to the small patch of mud where grass had refused to grow just beyond.

How could the humans have lasted so long with only a singular binary system if he was so worn out? He could just about still hear them somewhere behind him but he didn't have the energy to turn around and locate them. He was close to giving up, collapsing and accepting the consequences no matter what they may be. Just as he felt his last ounce of will power slip away, something foreign crashed into his mind.

He was vaguely aware of his collar beginning to vibrate as thoughts of hate and anger burst in like a flood, penetrating to the deepest corners of his psyche. Suddenly it was as if he had been banished to the furthest recesses of his own mind. He felt his legs increase their speed but was no longer in control of the action. Malice dominated his thoughts and it seemed that the only worthwhile thing in the universe was conquest. Somewhere deep within, the Doctor battled with these ideas, fighting to regain authority over his own being and desperately trying to reject anything he recognised as not of himself. But the Doctor was fighting a losing battle; the punishing exercise had drained away his resolve leaving him weakened and vulnerable to such an attack.

But then he felt a new presence entering his mind. The darkness was drowned out by feelings of love, joy and peace, feelings that gave the Doctor the strength he needed to prevail. Focussing all his efforts on the remaining evil still in his mind he sent out a surge of energy, banishing the intruders from himself.

As soon as the foreign control left him the Doctor collapsed to the ground, finally giving in to the exhaustion. Both the exercise and the internal battle had taken their toll on the Doctor who lay without the energy to move, chest heaving as his cells screamed for oxygen. Around him all the other prisoners had also fallen to the ground, lying in a similar state of fatigue.

The Doctor could just make out through blurred vision as the Hevletare's eyes, which had been a shining red, darkened once more. It let out a cry of surprise as it was roughly thrown from not only the Doctor's mind but from the entirety of Unit 12. It had sensed something different, something new...something had given its soldiers power that they should not have had. It had been careful to wait until all defences were down in its prisoner's minds before entering, they should not have been able to expel it.

It leapt angrily down from its branch and stalked over to the nearest human. It laid one paw on the panting human's chest, pinning it to the ground before running its tail across the humans face.

The Doctor tried frantically to force his searing muscles to obey him as Tyler's screams echoed around the clearing but he was too weak. His body fell back heavily to the ground and he was forced to watch helplessly as the young boy was tortured only a couple of meters away.

* * *

_A/N - I feel a bit mean to poor Tyler with that ending. What did you think? Did it even make sense? If you let me know in a review I will be eternally grateful. Have a fantabulous week x_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Hello! Sorry this is a day late but I really hope you like it..._

* * *

The Doctor was struggling to not trip over his own feet as he stumbled down the corridor back to the cell marked "Unit 12". He was doing his best to appear confident; to stride defiantly forward, glaring daggers into the back of the guard in front's head but his tired limbs just refused to cooperate and he was hardly able to keep the pain from registering on his face.

He felt so weak and so helpless. He looked reproachfully back at Tyler being dragged along the corridor, feet trailing behind him as his head lolled to one side. He did not deserve to be the focus of the alien's outrage, he was just a boy. And El was hardly more than a girl herself and the Doctor hadn't so much as lifted a finger to stop her being taken away for torture. Normally he'd have a plan by now...or at least step one of a plan...or maybe just step three but he'd have something. But with no sonic, no idea where the TARDIS was, nowhere to run and no means of escape the Doctor felt more hopeless than he had in so many years.

He trudged forward, uncharacteristically subdued until he was roughly shoved back into his cell. He was surprised to find El sitting up, cross legged in the middle of the room. However, what surprised him more was that she was smiling. Actually not smiling; she was beaming. She looked like somebody who'd just gotten back from seeing the Singing Towers of Darillium, not somebody recovering from torture.

His eyes darkened as it occurred to him how neat it was that El had been out of action when they had been taken away for training and how she seemed remarkably happy for somebody who'd just woken up alone in a dark cell having been whipped to unconsciousness. He stormed towards her with renewed strength, eyes burning with anger.

"Take off your t-shirt." He demanded.

The smile fell from El's face to be replaced by fear and confusion. "What? Why?"

"I said take it off!"

"Doctor, step away from the lady." Andy's voice was steady but firm behind him as he tried to nudge the Doctor away from El.

The Doctor turned and rounded on the man behind him. "Look at the blood stains on the floor, none of that's dark enough to be human blood, that's all mine. In fact have any of you seen blood on her since we she got back? Any at all? Perhaps the reason she was given back her shirt was to hide the fact that there aren't any wounds. I need to see her back." All eyes were fixed suspiciously on El who was now huddled in on herself. She didn't flinch at all as Andy knelt down beside her and gently raised the back of her red t-shirt.

The fabric was lifted to reveal a medley of crimson scars criss-crossed against pink, purple and black skin. The Doctor crouched and dabbed his finger into one scar which hadn't quite healed over, causing El to hiss slightly, before lifting the finger to his tongue. His hearts plummeted as he tasted the unmistakable tang of human blood; B negative. "I'm sorry." El now sobbed openly into her knees, revealing just how broken she really was.

"You told me I could always trust you." She whispered through her tears.

The Doctor felt his hearts break a little at the sight of the person before him. "I'm so sorry. I had to be sure."

With that a heavy silence fell on the room, broken only by El's shuddering sobs.

* * *

"What you said about the blood stains...you said that your blood wasn't human." It was Brook who finally spoke, breaking the tension which had stretched over the cell in the hours that had followed. The Doctor's eyes snapped up in surprise as he realised he'd been staring at Tyler who sat talking quietly to Andy on the other side of the room. His thoughts had been lost in the guilt of unleashing his frustration for the whole situation on El. He was normally so careful to keep his companions safe, to protect them from the darkness within himself. Even though he couldn't shake the feeling that El might be a trap meant especially for him, he also couldn't shake the guilt that he might have just broken the trust of somebody he might someday come to cherish.

"Not just my blood; the rest of me isn't human either."

"But that would make you an alien?"

"Yeah it would wouldn't it."

"But how can you be an alien?"

"I come from a race of people called the Timelords."

"And they're not human?"

"No, they're...Timelord."

"But aliens...they don't exist!"

"Brook, are you really telling me you don't believe in aliens after seeing a yellow-scaled humanoid cat earlier today?" "

What? There's another alien here?" El broke abruptly into the conversation.

"That wasn't an alien; it was a costume or a puppet or something." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Brook's ignorance. He really couldn't stand it when people rejected evidence which was right in front of them.

"A puppet which can send electricity through its tail?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"What was that _thing_ Doctor?" "Why would it have come to earth?" "Do you think we'll ever get out?" "When can we have something to eat?" "Where did you all go?" "How do you know it had electricity in its tail?" Andy and Tyler had also now joined the conversation and questions flew at the Doctor from all ends of the room.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?!" El all but screamed, successfully silencing all occupants of the cell.

"Right, yes, thank you." Now that the Doctor had centre stage he launched tentatively into an explanation, addressing El first. "We were taken outside for what Edmunds called training which basically involved an awful lot of running. While we were there we also saw the founder of this fine establishment who happens to be an alien."

"What are we talking? Sontaran? Slitheen? Cyberman? Judoon? Silurian? Well actually they're not alien are they. Bane? Zygon?" The Doctor just stared dumbfounded as El continued to rattle off alien after alien, surely she couldn't have met all of these species with him.

"Sycorax? Weeping angel? I'm just going to keep going until you interrupt, Doctor. Dalek? Racnoss?"

"Hevletare." The Doctor stated. "We're dealing with a Hevletare."

"What's one of those?" Tyler's asked in a small voice.

The Doctor sighed wondering how much detail to give. He didn't want to let these people know how much danger they were really in but he also didn't want to lie to them, "The Hevletare evolved in the dark times and were supposedly been wiped out along with the Racnoss long ago. There were tales on my home planet that said that the Hevletare were born with the soul-consuming desire for destruction and domination. They have been known to tear apart whole worlds. 'One of those' is bad news."

There were a few long moments of silence before the Doctor began speaking again, his bright cheery tone in complete contrast his previous intonation. "But never mind that because right now there's a serious problem...I don't know nearly enough about any of you. I think it's about time we got to know each other properly, so hello, I'm the Doctor, I'm 905 years old and I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and I promise you, we will all get out of this alive." He glanced around at the shock and awe which glittered in the eyes of his cellmates. He would never admit it but he always liked the look on a humans face when they first discovered who he really was. He was, therefore, slightly disappointed to see that El looked like he'd just explained that he was a geography teacher.

"El, I spent hours perfecting my dramatic eyes for that speech. Can you please try to look at least a little bit impressed?" He said with mock seriousness.

"Sorry Doctor but I've already read your file...you're going to have to do a little better than that if you want to impress me." She responded in the same serious tone, betrayed only by the smile on her face.

"My file?" The Doctor questioned suddenly realising how El might have come to know so many aliens and predicting her next words before they'd left her mouth.

"Your file at UNIT, I work in their interplanetary negotiations department. That's how I ended up here." "Last time I checked UNIT don't have a negotiations department." The Doctor responded suspiciously. "Good idea though," he mused.

"And they still wouldn't if you hadn't given me the job," she paused. "But I'm not supposed to talk about that." She gave a subtle wink before looking over at Andy, "So what's your story?"

Andy proceeded to explain how he was working as a fire fighter when the tranquilizer dart had hit him before Brook explained that she'd only been going into the areas the bombs were going off in, to try and rescue her new car. The Doctor found Brook reminding him more and more of Sylvia Noble the more she spoke and found his mind wandering back to his time with Donna as she rambled on.

Brook finally stopped talking allowing Tyler to begin with a very detailed description of everything that had happened on the day he'd been taken, from what he had to breakfast to what colour shoes he had on, but before he could finish, a hatch opened in the side of the wall and a tray was pushed through. "Eat up." A voice called before the hatch closed again.

On the tray was what looked like five plastic shot glasses. Each of them was filled with a clouded liquid which seemed almost like the dirty water until the Doctor reached down and picked one up. The substance responded far too slowly to the movement, behaving almost like a pot of snail slime and now that the Doctor had lifted one up the smell hit him. It reminded him of the sewer systems of Clom, definitely not something he wanted to put in his mouth.

Nonetheless he put some on the tip of his tongue recoiling from the taste as soon as he did.

"What is it?" El asked still sitting in the small circle of people.

"Well, it's definitely organic."

"And it is?" she sounded more nervous this time.

"Milk. Or a hevletare's version of milk...more like a residue really but it should give us all the nutrients we need."

"I don't care how many nutrients it has, I am not drinking that things residue." Brook sounded utterly disgusted.

"You may not have a choice, I'm not sure they'll be coming round later with a menu." The Doctor countered despite feeling uneasy about it himself.

"But why would the Hevletare want us to drink milk?"

"Maybe it's the easiest food source. Or maybe by making us drink its own organic residue it'll create a more physical connection with which the Hevletare can access our minds." He replied ominously. "Either way, alonz-y!" He finished before tipping the glass down his throat.

The taste was overpowering and he had to force himself not to gag as he tried to swallow it. He felt like he was being suffocated as it slid down to his stomach, lining his throat in a thick layer of slime as it did so.

"Why would it want to access our minds?" El managed to ask over the sound of the Doctors heavy coughs.

"It's attempting to take over our minds through the chips in your necks and my collar."

"Oh, is that where the darkness came from?"

"If by darkness you mean the transcognitive attack then yes, that is where it came from. The question is where did the other presence come from?"

"If by other presence you mean the telepathic reboot"

The Doctor wondered why El had broken off in the middle of her sentence until he heard her voice speaking inside his own mind...

_"then that was probably me."_

* * *

_A/N - Ooh...cliffhangers are fun! What did you think? Please do leave me a review...it would make me uber happy...please? Also I'm slightly losing my motivation to write but I'm sure a couple of reviews would give me the encouragement I need to keep going. Have a glorious week! xx_


End file.
